MyWishList
Wish List These are just a few enhancements that I think would be useful, at least for MyWorkFlow enhancements. Selective encode Before the encoding work sometime I cut the video a little using avidemux. This is not part of tovid. :) It would be nice if tovid can do '-start' '-end' to cut put just the needed content to mpg. For example to discard the 1st 2 minutes and stop at 25 minutes and 10 frames into the clip. $ tovid -in c1.avi -out c1 -start 00:02:00 -end 00:25:10 Edit: this can be done now with -slice START-END Cut out those black bars Some 4:3 clips came with black bar on top and bottom. They are originally 16x9 clips, the black bar was added to make tham 4:3. It would be nice if tovid can do the following, $ tovid -in c1.avi -out c1 -cutblack or maybe '-force16x9' or '-force4x3' switch. '-force16x9' would just cut the top and bottom (black or otherwise) of the clip to make it 16x9 format. '-force4x3' just add blackbar to make 16:9 clip 4:3. We can add '-zoom 80%' to zoom out a little so that we get more top and bottom image but add black to the side. I think ffmpeg (of maybe is transcode) support this. $ tovid -in c1.avi -out c1 -force16x9 -zoom 80$% $WORKING_DIR/$OUTPUT_DIR Make tovid and todisc check for environment variable $WORKING_DIR and $OUTOUT_DIR. If exist use them. This will help front-end script a bit. Thumbnail menu matrix todisc manu generation to keep to 2x1 3x1 2x2 3x2 4x2 4x3 5x3 5x4. Since the "My video Collection" will take up a row of space, let have the thumbnail menu respect that. It would look better overall. Maybe a '-matrix 3x2' for todisc make sense. GUI.workflow.Dream Doing it all in full GUI environment is still not possible now. But... I would hope that the GUI version would work this way... Just some ideas still developing... Pre-processing tovidgui - It has a box for me to drop my raw video clip (.avi, .mpg, .mov, etc) into it. The box as 5 columns. They display, 1.Filename, 2.Start 00:00:00, 3.End 00:20:20, 4.Aspect 4:3/16:9, 5.Target Aspect 4:3/16:9. I can now see the length of clips, can edit Start and End to specify the segment to encode. The current aspect ratio is also display, I can change the output aspect ratio if wanted. It will clip the top and botton if going 16x9 or add top and bottom black bar going 4x3. There is Volume Matching (-amplitude) entry box default to 0.4, maybe. This allow user to match audio volume to their dvd player. Two more entry box with browse button for user to specify WORKING_DIR and OUTPUT_DIR. They default to current folder. A big GO button will light up if everything is in order and there is enough free space and etc. Now all I need to do is just to click GO and go to sleep. Post process the mpg file in the todiscgui. Advance user's options - We have a tap or two for advance user. Maybe tab 1 give us a spreadsheets like interface expanding the 5 columns input box to 10 columns. Users now can specify all kind of switches and flags per video clips basis. Line by line. 2nd tabs allow all the gobal parameter to be specify. There is a save default and return to factory default button. Montoring - Each line (video clip) is being kick off as a tovid backgrounf job, with a corresponding log file. Maybe a tab 3 for user to view the status of the jobs and review of log files. Post-processing todiscgui - It has a box for me to drop my completed mpg into it. The box as 5 columns, they display, 1.Filename, 2.Length of video, 3.Size of file, 4.Title of video, 5.Chain-videos flag. Title of video is default to the first 12 chars of the filename. I can edit it by click and type in the new title. Chain-videos flag is just simple check-box. User can check or uncheck them. A total length of video and the size of dvd are display at the bottom of the box. They turn red if the size go over 4.4gb. There is also a pair of up and down arrow for me to order the sequence of play for those video clips in the box. This sum up all that I need to input before burning a dvd. If everything goes well, the size is under 4.4gb, the blank dvd is in the drive, disk space seem enough to house the temp. files and etc... a big GO button light up. Now I can just click the GO button and wait for the dvd to eject out of the drive when done. Advance user's options - We can have a tab or two for the advance users. Anything from iso creation, menu design, thumbnail matrix, switches/flags, menu layout if possible and etc go there. There is a save current settings to default for user. So that the next time we burn a quick and easy dvd, we also get the good stuff we have just setup. We want a factory default button as well. //oh.July2006 Category:Development